


The One and Only...?

by Littlemarkimoo, Vicky30312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe Characters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mentions of past john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemarkimoo/pseuds/Littlemarkimoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky30312/pseuds/Vicky30312
Summary: It was an average day. Nothing unusual was happening, and the boys were back at the bunker after another successful hunt. Halfway through reading about an article of a mysterious disappearance, Sam heard an odd noise coming from one of the rooms nearby. "Dean…?" He called out, getting up from his chair hesitantly.He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't get a response. He grabbed a close by weapon, one of the many decorative swords they had around, with one hand on the door. He braced himself before pushing it open, weapon held up and at the ready."Oh my god." Sam breathed out as he took in the sight in front of him. Stood in front of him were two people who looked exactly like himself and Dean. But he could definitely tell the difference. The… new Sam and Dean were dressed much differently.aka Alternate Universe Sam and Dean end up in their bunker and make them realize it's okay to have these feelings.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The One and Only...?

**Author's Note:**

> ***Kind of inspired by Season 15 Episode 13***  
> (There is a small mention of someone getting beaten up just so ya'll know in case you want to avoid that c:)

It was an average day. Nothing unusual was happening, and the boys were back at the bunker after another successful hunt. Sam was in the library, with his computer in front of him. Already looking for their next hunt. Because, well, the more hunts they went on, the less he was left alone with his thoughts. 

Halfway through reading about an article of a mysterious disappearance, he heard an odd noise coming from one of the rooms nearby. "Dean…?" He called out, getting up from his chair hesitantly. 

He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't get a response, shutting his laptop quietly before he headed towards the room. He grabbed a close by weapon, one of the many decorative swords they had around, with one hand on the door. He braced himself before pushing it open, weapon held up and at the ready. 

"Oh my god." Sam breathed out as he took in the sight in front of him. He brought the sword down to his side, eyes scanning the two figures that stood in front of him. "Dean! We got a problem." He called out, hoping his brother would hear him. 

Stood in front of him were two people who looked exactly like himself and Dean. But he could definitely tell the difference. The… new Sam and Dean were dressed much differently.

The ‘Sam’ wore a casual blazer with a scarf overtop, hair in a half up man bun. The ‘Dean’s’ hair was flat, and he was dressed in more of a cardigan styled button up sweater. 

"What the…" Sam breathed out, looking over as Dean approached him. "You see this too, r-right?" He asked, the slight stutter in his voice noticeable. 

“Umm… Am I still sleeping?” Dean questioned, looking back and forth between Sam and the imposters. Sam shook his head, focused back on the two men in front of them. 

"I don't think." He mumbled back, still in a bit of shock. 

"We did it, Dean." Sam, the other, man bun Sam, commented with a sly smile. Imposter Dean turned toward them. 

“We sure did Sammy! Now to find a hamster skull” He started to turn around, looking for an exit.

“A what now?!?!” Dean exclaimed. “Now just hang on a damn minute! Explain yourselves!”

"Yeah.What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, unintentionally flinging the sword around a bit. He glanced at it, before setting it down safely. "Who… are you?" 

"You're really asking that?" Imposter Sam asked, an amused look on his face. "Does that not have an obvious answer? We are you two." He added on. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." 

“Ah-bu-no-ugh..” Dean stumbled over his words, trying to get his thoughts out. “I mean… you look like us but what are you wearing? No wait- more important, What work?” Imposter Dean let out a large annoyed sigh and plopped down on the bed in the corner of the room. 

“I look good in this thank you! You on the other hand look like a homeless person.”

“Why you-”

“BUT-” Imposter Dean cuts Dean off from arguing, “If you must know, we are obviously from an alternate universe and we need the skull of a hamster. They are extinct in our world. So that’s that. Can we go?”

"No. No, you cannot go." Sam replied, still trying to wrap his head around this. 

"This is ridiculous." Imposter Sam rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. "All we need is a hamster skull and then we'll be on our way." 

"It's never that easy." Sam countered, eyes narrowed towards the two imposters. "You must want something else." The added words caused Imposter Sam to groan, sitting down next to Imposter Dean with his legs crossed. 

“No really. That’s it. We aren’t the bad guys here. We just need an ingredient.” Dean gestured for Sam to slip out of the door.

“Give us a minute, kay?” Dean moved towards the door. Sam side-eyed the imposters, but followed quickly. Once the two were outside, Dean whispered to Sam. “I don’t trust them. They look like freaks!” 

"Dean. They look like _us_." Sam countered. "They are us, as far as we know. And if they are us then… they can probably be trusted." 

"Look." He paused, letting out a soft breath as he looked towards the room that held the Imposters. "I say we just give them what they need and they'll leave." Dean sighed and crossed his arms.

“Fine.” He opened the door and walked back in and paused at the two men on the bed. Imposter Sam was leaning pretty far into imposter Dean’s space, whispering quietly, but his hand was placed slightly above Imposter Dean’s knee. He was very slowly moving it back and forth almost comfortingly. Dean shook his head and chose to ignore it. He cleared his throat.

“We will give you the damn skull but then you skedaddle!” He stated, throwing his thumb over his shoulder. 

Imposter Sam gave a grin at that, giving Imposter Dean's thigh a light squeeze before he pulled away completely to stand up. "Thank you." 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, watching the closeness between the two of them. It made his stomach flip it quite an unusual way. It was… weird. "Dean…" he started to say, only to receive two replies. "Not you," he gestured to Imposter Dean. "This one." He added, pointing to his Dean. 

_No._ Not his Dean. Just… Original Dean? "Do you want to show them where they can find those ingredients?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and stood up. 

“This way.” 

He quickly led them to the room in the bunker that held all the random junk for spells and stuff that was there when they had arrived. Sam had spent _way_ too much time organizing and cataloging everything in here, but Dean would admit that it did save a lot of time. He grabbed the binder with the layouts of everything on it and found the location for skulls. He walked over to the correct shelf, peeking at the two imposters as they watched him work. He grabbed the correct skull and passed it to imposter Sam, the thought of him passing something to his pseudo self freaking him out too much. 

“Alright.” He nodded towards the exit. “Now out you go.”

Imposter Sam looked down at the small skull in his hand, head tilted a bit. "My goodness, hamsters are tiny creatures." He commented, before he was heading out with Imposter Dean. He rested a light hand on the other's low back as they walked, leaving it there as they arrived where Sam was waiting. Sam seemed to notice it, even if Dean hadn't. He was leaned against the map table, bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Okay…” hummed imposter Dean. “Sammy? What did we have to say again to get outta here?” 

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" Imposter Sam teased with a slight smirk, before he pulled the spell out of his blazer pocket. 

Once the two Imposters had set everything up, Sam passed the note with the spell on it to Imposter Dean, considering that he had already memorized it. Everything was set to go, and Imposter Sam added the ingredients as the two of them said the spell together. 

Once the two had finished, a flash of light glowed throughout the room. 

Sam closed his eyes, shielding them too just to be safe. He reopened them a few seconds later, confused when he saw both Imposters still stood there. 

"I-I… I don't understand! I've never had a spell fail me before." Imposter Sam said, a confused look on his face. 

“I knew it! I knew you two would be trouble!” Dean exclaimed. “Now we gotta deal with this crap! I had _plans.”_ Imposter Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Real important ones I bet!” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “Too bad. Now help us figure out how to get out of here. We have a real case back home.”

"A real case? Involving a hamster skull?" Sam asked, arms crossed over his chest. "No. You two got yourselves here, I'm sure you can figure out how to get back." 

Imposter Sam still seemed rather dazed and confused at the fact that the spell hadn't gotten them back. "Did Crowley trick us?" He mumbled to himself, reading over the spell again. 

“I gues-” Imposter Dean started.

“CROWLEY!” Dean shouted. “You trusted Crowley!?!” Imposter Dean blinked up at the other. 

“Uh- yeah.” Dean threw his head back and groaned. “Of-fucking-course. That damn demon is no good no matter what universe you go to!” 

"Dean, he sacrificed himself for us." Sam reminded him, before he pushed himself off the table to move around and sit back in front of his laptop. "Guess we better get to work." He sighed out. "So much for a peaceful day." 

“Yeah yeah… he still was a shit for the most part.” Dean muttered. “If we are going to do this you two need names. This is confusing as hell. Seeing as Crowley got you into this…You,” He pointed at imposter Sam,” are now Moose. And you,” he pointed and glared at imposter Dean, “are now Squirrel.” He turned towards Sam. “Now where do we start?”

~~~

Imposter Sam let out a soft yawn, having a hard time keeping his eyes open at this point. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearly midnight. "We've been researching for hours. Can't we take a break?" He asked, shutting the book that was laid out in front of him. 

Sam looked up from his laptop. He was getting tired himself, and he felt like they weren't any closer to finding a solution. "Moose has a point." He mumbled, looking over at Dean. "Regroup in the morning?" He asked. Dean jerked his head up, having just started dozing off on his book. 

“Yup! Yup... sounds good. You good to show them their rooms while I clean up or?” he questioned. 

"Yeah. I got it." Sam replied, shutting down his laptop for the night before he stood up. He led the way down the hallway, stretching slightly as he did so. He came to a stop in front of two vacant rooms, gesturing to them vaguely. "You two can sleep here tonight. Just… uh, do you two need pajamas?" He asked curiously. 

Imposter Sam scrunched his nose up. "I think I'd rather sleep in my boxers than wear whatever you have to offer for pajamas…" 

“Yeah I’m good…” Imposter Dean nodded, already heading into one of the rooms. 

Sam let out a sharp breath, before muttering a goodnight and heading off towards the main area with the map table. Imposter Sam watched Sam walk off, before he headed into the same room Dean had just gone into. He shut the door behind him, and got ready to go to sleep. 

Sam came to a stop outside the map table room. He watched from the entryway, as Dean tidied up the books a bit. "Do you believe those two?" He scoffed out. Dean looked up at Sam.

“Hell no. Squirrel totally thinks he is better than me. But who is he kidding? And I don’t look homeless!” he muttered, putting the last book in the neat pile.

"They came from a much different background. Of course they think they're better than us." Sam said, heading to the table to scoop up his phone. "Hopefully by tomorrow we'll have a way to send them back." 

“Me too. I need my space back. Anyway...Night Sammy.” With that said, Dean nodded at his brother and headed off to his own room to sleep, hoping to wake up tomorrow and find out this was all a crazy dream. 

"Night." Sam mumbled out in reply, heading to his own bedroom. He tugged off his shirt, and changed out of his jeans and into some sleep pants. His mind was still full of so many thoughts and questions as he crawled into bed for the night.

~~~

Sam had woken up before Dean, just like usual. He got out of bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of loose fitting sleep pants as he headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to start on some coffee. 

He had forgotten about the day before almost completely, until he noticed the unmistakable scarf that Imposter Sam had been wearing yesterday draped on the door handle to one of the bedrooms they were using. A confused look was on his face, just as the bedroom door swung open. 

Imposter Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gazed up, seeing Sam standing there. He quickly flopped himself onto the others chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. “Sammy...It’s too early to be awake. Come back to bed.” 

Sam let out a small, strangled noise at finding Dean suddenly wrapped around him. Or rather, Imposter Dean. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his arms held up and away from Imposter Dean in an almost weirded out way. 

Imposter Dean froze. He quickly pulled back with his hands still kind of hovering over his waist, much more awake now. “Uh.. Sorry?” 

"Why… you're being way too up and personal right now, man." Sam replied, unsure of how to even handle this. "Can you…" he made a 'back up' gesture with his hands, wanting to put some distance between them. This wasn't his Dean. His Dean would be freaking out over this. 

"What the hell is going on?" Imposter Sam asked, any trace of sleepiness suddenly gone at the sight of his Dean with another man. Or rather, another Sam. 

Imposter Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and looked back and forth between the two. “You- uh- you guys really do look alike.” He turned towards imposter Sam. “I was still half asleep when I opened the door and saw him standing there…” he rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I thought it was you.”

Sam moved away once Imposter Dean had let him go, his eyes a bit wide after he had had the time to process the information. "Oh my god." He whispered out. "No. That- no!" 

Imposter Sam glanced at Imposter Dean, the two of them sharing a silent look. "Are you okay?" The taller male asked. 

"You two. Y-you're-" Sam couldn't even make himself say the words. Imposter Dean snapped his eyes up towards Sam. He slid his hand into Imposter Sam’s and gently tugged him behind him having clued in to what Sam was getting at. 

“Yeah. That gonna be a problem?” Imposter Dean growled.

Sam's eyes were still wide as he flickered between the two of them. He could feel that his whole face had gone pale at this point, and his throat felt so dry suddenly. "I-I…" 

He didn't bother replying, brushing past the two of them to head back to his bedroom. He could hide in bed for a few more hours, right? 

It was barely even a couple minutes later when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He groaned softly, curled up into a ball underneath his covers. He felt so anxious, and now new thoughts were in his head. "Come in." He mumbled out softly anyways. 

That scarf, that was on the door handle of their bedroom. It could have only meant one thing. "Fuck." Sam muttered out, just as his bedroom door opened. 

“Hey...You good? You’re usually up before I am.” Dean questioned. 

Sam gave a nod of his head, until he realized that Dean probably couldn't even see him. "Y-yeah," he paused, clearing his throat before continuing. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit of a rough start this morning." 

“Ah. Okay.” Dean coughed awkwardly, “Well I can hear the other two moving about so I’m gonna start on some breakfast. It’ll be ready in like 30.” Dean then slipped out of the room, closing the door softly. Sam faked a slight smile, watching his brother leave. He sat up on his bed, brushing a hand through his hair. How would Dean react if he had been the one to see that? 

He got up out of his bed, slipping a shirt over his head now as he mentally came to a decision. He couldn't tell Dean what he had discovered. It could ruin their relationship, or make things between them even more awkward then they already were. 

He tried not to think about that as he ventured out of his room again, taking the long way around in order to, hopefully, avoid Imposter Sam and Dean. 

"Did you start on coffee yet?" Sam asked as nonchalantly as he could once he entered the kitchen. Dean looked over at his brother. He looked like shit. Without a word, he gently placed the mug he had just poured for himself in front of him. 

“Have at er.” Dean grabbed another mug and went over to the stove to start the eggs. “You sure you don’t wanna take a day dude? You look like you need it.” 

Sam shook his head, instantly bringing the mug up to his lips to take a long, much needed, sip. He swallowed it down with a small hum. "No. I just want those two out of here." He replied. "And four heads are better than three." He added. "Plus, you said it yourself. You want your space back." He continued, moving to take a seat at the kitchen table. His eyes were focused on the black liquid in his mug. "They shouldn't be here." 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at Sam’s sudden mood change. He usually wasn’t quite so pessimistic, normally he was the voice of reason. “Uh okay. Yeah...” He didn’t like seeing Sam like this and decided that those two need to go now. 

~~~

“Okay. That’s it.” Dean shoved the books he was having a hard time focusing on, away from him. “I need more beer but we are out. I’ll be back.” He didn’t wait for any protests, halfway to the door already. He was starting to get a headache and really just needed a break. Sam stared after the other as he left, not even flinching when the door slammed behind him. He pursed his lips, shifting in his spot before he focused back on his computer screen. 

"So you're just going to keep ignoring us?" Imposter Sam asked suddenly, after a few minutes of nothing but silence. "Ever since this morning, you haven't even been able to _look_ at us." 

“We are just trying to get home and do our job so can we not make this already crappy situation anymore awkward or tense? If you’re mad about what happened this morning, let’s just hash it out and get it over with.” Imposter Dean stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Sam knew that this was bound to happen. He let out a small sigh, pinching at the bridge of his nose while he gathered his courage. "Let me just ask you this. You two are still… brothers, right?" He asked. "In the alternate universe?" He looked between the two of them, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Imposter Sam nodded his head, moving to hold Imposter Dean's hand in his own. "We are. I don't see why that makes a difference…" 

"It…. Are you serious? It makes a huge difference." Sam replied in disbelief. Imposter Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know how different your lives were from ours, but ours was pretty….” Imposter Dean sighed sadly, eyes flickering over to Imposter Sam’s “Listen. We have only really had each other so it was really only a matter of time. We don’t need to explain ourselves to you. Just help us figure how to get this spell to work and we will be gone and you can forget about it and go back to your perfect lives.” 

"Perfect? You think we have perfect lives?" Sam asked, shaking his head with a scoff. "Our lives are far from perfect. You don't know us." He muttered out.

"We don't? Really? Because I was just as miserable and depressed as you are, until I finally opened my eyes and realized that Dean loves me just as much as I love him!" Imposter Sam snapped back. "We may not know every little perfect detail about your lives, but from what I've seen so far, they're pretty similar." 

“Hey Sammy…” Imposter Dean said gently, placing his hand on Imposter Sam’s back and moving it up and down soothingly. “If they aren’t ready to face it we can’t force them. Just because we are happy about being together doesn’t mean it will be the best for them. How about we all take a break, yeah?” 

Imposter Sam unclenched his fists, and rubbed at his left palm where his nails had dug in a bit. "Yes, I think taking a break is a lovely idea." He replied, taking his eyes off of Sam to turn towards his Dean. 

Watching the scene unfold in front of him was so bizarre to Sam. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He could practically feel the love between the two of them from where he sat, which was just... ridiculous, in his mind. 

“Okay then.” Imposter Dean stated. He stood up and slipped his hand into Imposter Sam’s, pulling him up too. “Let us know when Dean is back and you want to get into this again.” He didn’t wait for a reply, before he was tugging his Sam away towards their room. 

Sam reached a hand out to shut his laptop, trying to take in everything that had just happened. For some odd reason, he was even blinking back tears. He shook his head, heading to the kitchen to grab himself a coffee. He was going to have a long couple days to come. 

~~~

A couple days later, and Sam found himself doing the unthinkable. He was actually going to talk to Imposter Sam. He had waited until Dean was out again, off on another grocery run, and Imposter Dean was, believe it or not, actually away from Imposter Sam's side for more than a few minutes. 

He made his way to the bedroom, knocking lightly on the door. He managed a small smile when it opened. "Uh, hi." 

Imposter Sam looked unimpressed, one hand on his hip. "Yes?" He asked, knowing something had to be wrong. 

"I was wondering if we could… talk." Sam said, brushing a gentle hand through his messy hair. "I need some advice." 

Imposter Sam seemed rather surprised by the words, one eyebrow raised as he let out a small hum. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes for you. After all, you are trying to help us get back to our world." He commented, opening the door a bit wider to allow Sam to make his way inside. 

Sam offered him a smile, before he moved to sit on the edge of Imposter Sam's bed, while trying not to think about… what took place on this bed. He waited until Imposter Sam sat down too, before he started to explain himself.

"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry." He admitted. "I-I… I got defensive, and angry with you two. When I have no right to judge either of you." He rambled on a bit. "That day when Squirrel, uh, your Dean I guess, hugged me like that, it really threw me for a loop." He admitted. 

Imposter Sam nodded his head, trying to keep up with the other's words. "It's okay. It's a lot to take in at first." He reassured him. No one was hurt, and that's a win in his book. 

"And then when you made that comment about how… how you were just like me before you two got together. You were miserable and depressed. Is that true?" He asked in a softer tone. 

Imposter Sam nodded his head, moving to adjust his scarf a bit as he talked. "I hate to admit it, but yes. I was. I was a mess before Dean and I finally sat down and talked. But, as you can imagine, that took a while." He explained. "He could tell something was wrong with me, you know? I don't know if it was his brotherly instincts or if it was something else. But he knew." 

"Is that how you two got together?" Sam asked curiously. "He sat you down and you… talked out your feelings?" 

That made Imposter Sam let out a sudden laugh. "Oh, god no. Dean does not like talking about feelings. But I'm sure you already knew that." He replied, as the other Sam gave a nod of his head. 

"So then how did you two...?" Sam questioned. "If you don't mind me asking." 

"Right. That." Imposter Sam started to get emotional at just the thought of it. "It was actually during a hunt. And, I realize we do a lot of stupid stuff on hunts, but this time it was different." He started to explain. "Everything about this hunt just gave off this horrid, ‘this is it’ sort of feeling." He admitted. "At… at one point, Dean had to kill himself. No big deal, right? I had the medicine to bring him back." He continued on. 

"So he… h-he had me stop his heart. I gave it the amount of time that he needed to get the deed done, and then I had to step in and bring him back." Imposter Sam wiped at his cheeks as a few tears fell, clearing his throat. "I thought it didn't work. I… he was just laying there. And it absolutely scared me." He admitted softly. "In that moment, even if it had only been thirty seconds, I broke down. I poured my heart out to, what I thought, was an unconscious Dean." He sniffled a bit, wiping at his nose lightly now. "Dean had heard the whole thing. And then… we had no choice but to talk about our feelings for each other." 

"Jesus." Sam mumbled out. He had felt that feeling before, but he chose to ignore it every single time. "So. Um, do you have any advice for… how to bring this up to Dean without the life or death situation?" He asked, sounding hopeful. 

Imposter Sam let out a small chuckle, nodding his head. "Of course. I have a feeling our Deans are a lot alike." 

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed again in the way they usually do whenever Sam was confused. 

"Because I see the way he looks at you." Imposter Sam replied without missing a beat. "It's the same way my Dean looks at me." Sam felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, jaw slightly dropped open. There was no way… 

Imposter Sam couldn't help the shake of his head, before he was turning to face Sam a little bit better, a gentle smile on his face. “It’s true. Now, about that advice...”

~~~

It had been a few days and they still hadn’t gotten any closer to finding out how to get them home. Dean had been noticing things though. Things that were not okay. Imposter Dean and Imposter Sam were really _too_ close. They were practically attached at the hip. It had started with that touch on the first day that he had originally just brushed off, but now he was going crazy taking everything in. 

Dean swore he saw them come out of the same room in the morning, but wrote it off as the two were probably just discussing something. He saw Imposter Dean kiss Imposter Sam’s forehead when he walked into the room that they had been alone in. He swore he heard the two whispering to each other in hushed playful tones. Dean tried to write it all off. He really did. Just tried to add it up to the fact that they were from an alternate universe but he was _very wrong._

He had his freshly made sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other. He was doing his little routine of just walking through the halls before going into his room for the night. The imposters and Sam had already turned in for the night. He was walking past the Imposters rooms when he heard some rustling and heavy breathing. He just barely stopped himself from dropping his food not having expected that. He waited for a minute and listened just to make sure he heard right. At first he thought maybe Imposter Dean just snuck somebody inside and was about to knock on the door to tell him that that was not cool, that he couldn’t compromise their location like that when he heard it. A very Sam-like voice _moaning_ his name. Before he even thought about it, he slammed the door open. And there was Imposter Sam laying shirtless on the bed with Imposter Dean over top of him kissing.

That’s when it all clicked. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!?” Dean shouted. Imposter Dean shot up and stood between Dean and the bed, hands raised in the air in front of him.

“Dude. Calm down...:”

“Don’t call me dude! He is your little brother! You are supposed to protect him, not violate him!” Dean spat the words out on autopilot, eyes flying back and forth still slightly unable to forget what he just saw. 

Imposter Sam's jaw dropped open upon hearing that. How could Dean say something like that? He sat up on the bed, a silence filling the room. He suddenly felt so naked, picking his shirt up to slip it back on.

"Violate? That's the word you choose to use?" He asked, once he had finally found his voice again. "How can you even _think_ that? Let alone say it…" The hurt in his tone was obvious as he spoke. 

“Well what the hell else would you call your brother touching you like that?!? It’s not right and you know it.” Dean growled.

"Since when have our lives ever been right?!" Imposter Sam snapped back, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "He was not violating me. It's consensual." He added on, just as Sam appeared in the doorway behind Dean. 

"What's going on?" Sam asked, a confused look on his face. "I heard yelling. Is everyone okay?" 

Dean whipped his head towards Sam’s voice.“They’re fucking is whats wrong!” he exclaimed. “Oh but Sammy, It’s consensual so it’s okay!” He added sarcastically.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, until the words sunk in for him and the blood seemed to drain from his face. "Dean, they're adults. They make their own choices. We can't stop them." He commented, trying to keep his voice calm. "Besides, it's really not that big of a deal."

Dean froze. He can’t have heard that right. He turned his whole body toward his younger brother. 

“What?” he stopped again and just looked at Sam blankly. “I-uh. I can’t do this.” he mumbled, shouldering past Sam and out the door. He _really_ needed to forget that Sam just said that or his walls were going to come tumbling down.

Sam stumbled back a bit from the hard shoulder from Dean, knowing that he messed up. He really should not have said that. And yet, against better judgement, he decided to chase after him anyways. 

He caught him in the hallway, grabbed Dean's wrist gently in his hand. "Stop. Would you stop running away from something for once in your life?" 

Dean gently tried to tug his wrist from Sam. “S-Sammy…” His voice cracked. He faltered and made a split second decision to keep his walls up. “How could you think that is okay? They’re brothers for fuck sakes!...You’re disgusting.” 

Sam felt his heart break a little bit at the harsh words, unsure of how to even respond to that. He let go of Dean's wrist, shaking his head as he walked away. He couldn't say anything. As he turned the corner, he nearly bumped into Imposter Dean and Imposter Sam. He looked from one to the other, tears in his eyes. "You're lucky. Don't… don't let him go." He told Imposter Sam, before he headed to his bedroom. 

Imposter Dean turned toward Imposter Sam. “Should we try and fix that or…? I can be a stubborn asshole.”

"I'm glad you finally admitted it." Imposter Sam teased, leaning in to press a light kiss to his lips. "Wanna split up? You take Sam and I take Dean?" He suggested. 

“Do we have too?” groaned Imposter Dean. Imposter Sam just stared at him blankly. “Okay.. Fine.”

Imposter Sam grinned again, before placing another kiss to his lips. "Good luck." He said, before heading off to where Dean had run off to.

~~~

Dean had left his damn beer in the Imposters room during the commotion. He rushed off towards the kitchen to get another. He opened the fridge and quickly decided he needed something stronger. He needed to be _drunk now._ He swivelled around to the cabinet and pulled out whiskey and a glass. He gulped down a few chugs, cringing at the burn, before pouring himself a glass and sliding down against the counter to sit on the floor right there. 

Imposter Sam leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching Dean with pity in his eyes. "Whatever you said to… your brother must have really struck a nerve." He commented. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can treat everyone like shit." 

Dean glared at the man. He really wished he looked like anything other than Sam right now. He already didn’t want to have this conversation, and that fact just made it worse. “Oh fuck off!” he slurred a little bit, feeling the weight of having drank the whiskey so fast. “You guys should have never come here. You have done nothing but cause trouble for us and I’m so tired of looking at your face all the time!” 

Imposter Sam made his way further into the room, moving to sit in front of him with his back against the wall. "I know you, Dean. You're different from my Dean, but you two are also a lot alike. And right now, I know you're scared." 

Dean side eyed Imposter Sam and took another sip of his drink. He looked away and sighed. He was so tired of this all. “So what? That’s life. You know what we do all the time. You have to be scared or you fuck up and _someone_ gets hurt...”

"You mean like how you just hurt Sam?" Imposter Sam countered. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration. 

“You’re so fucking annoying! It’s what’s best for him.”

"What's best for him? Wow." Imposter Sam mumbled, scoffing slightly. "You and your Sam got so many more hints compared to myself and my Dean did.”

“What do the fuck do you mean ‘hints’?” Dean asked confused

"Hints towards the fact that you two are meant to be soulmates. And yet you still choose to be oblivious?" Imposter Sam asked. 

"Where do I even start?" He mumbled out loud. "You two are constantly mistaken for a gay couple. Many angels, and other creatures, have made the comment that you two are 'codependent' on one another. You sacrifice yourselves for each other. Sam told me all about the first time he died." He admitted. "But the biggest one is the fact that you two _share_ a heaven together. That's not common. _Except_ for soulmates." Dean just sat there a minute and processed what he had just heard. He looked up towards Imposter Sam.

“...Sam told you all that?”

"Really? That's what you got from all of that?" Imposter Sam asked in disbelief. "You need to get over… whatever this is, before you lose him for good." Dean scoffed and took another sip. 

“We are all we have. I won’t lose him just because I want to be selfish.”

"Do you honestly think Sam would want to spend the rest of his life in a bunker with his stubborn as fuck brother instead of finding a partner, who isn't afraid to show emotions, to settle down with?" Imposter Sam countered. "He'll want a family eventually. Don't let him slip through your fingers or you'll regret it." He added, voice full of honesty. 

Dean swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat. He really didn’t want to give this Imposter Sam the satisfaction of being right, but now he was terrified. He had been in such deep denial about his feelings ever since he was younger that he hadn’t even stopped to think about that. Sam had always been a sap. There was no way he wouldn’t want to find someone. 

“...How-” Dean cleared his throat and looked down, not able to make eye contact. “How do you guys handle it? L-like the people. The judgement?” Dean questioned. If he was going to talk to Sam about this he needed to know if it could even work in their favor. He couldn’t just risk it all for nothing. 

"It was rough at first, for our friends and family to understand." Imposter Sam admitted. "We tried to keep it as quiet as possible. But, well, you Deans are all the same. The jealous type." He continued on. 

"Our father was the worst one." He admitted. "He's much better now, though. Even if he tends to not acknowledge our relationship." He shook his head a bit. "In my mind, all that matters is Dean. As long as I have him, I know I'll be okay." He stated. "To hell with the rest of them." 

“Oh.” Dean flinched at the mention of their dad. “Dad has uh… he has been gone for us for a long time. But that’s not the point here. I guess you have a point. We don’t really have many close people anymore...” he trailed off, needing a moment to gather himself. “But in any other situation, we always put each other first over anyone else in our lives... I guess it’s how we have always treated each other so it wouldn’t be much different.” 

"Exactly." Imposter Sam said, hoping that Dean was finally starting to come to terms with all of this. "Do you know how many universes there are? And how many Sam and Deans there are? I bet, in every single one, we're always soulmates." He added on. "It's destiny." Dean chuckled. 

“Still a sap I see. God you're cheesy.” He stood up slowly and set his drink down on the counter. “Am I really going to do this?” He groaned to himself and dropped his head into his hands. 

"Yes. Yes you are." Imposter Sam replied. "Now go." He started to lead Dean out of the kitchen, determined to help the two of them finally realize their feelings for one another. He couldn't help his smile as he followed Dean down to Sam's bedroom now. His smile slipped from his lips when they came to a stop just outside Sam's bedroom. "Oh my god…" 

Sam, this universe's Sam, had one hand fisted lightly in the front of Imposter Dean's shirt as the two of them were engaged in a deep kiss.

Dean scoffed. “Well doesn’t this seem familiar?” he spat out. He moved to turn around and leave, when he noticed Imposter Dean raising his arms and shoving Sam off. 

“Jesus!” he exclaimed. He stood up and rushed over towards Imposter Sam. He glared at Sam and then at Dean. “He fucking loves you so much it’s making him stupid. Just be a god damn man already and admit it.” He grabbed his Sam’s hand and started to drag him off. Dean turned towards Sam and heard Imposter Dean faintly as he moved down the hall. “Damn! Am I that much of an idiot in all universes?” Imposter Dean complained.

Sam ducked his head, wiping at his cheeks where a few tears had fallen. He couldn't even face Dean, considering Imposter Dean had just outed him. "Please just go." Was all he could manage to whisper out shakily. 

Dean took a deep breath. It was now or never and he had technically already gotten his answer, but he needed to hear it from Sam. “Do you?..Oh god.” he coughed. He moved a little closer to the bed trying to make Sam look at him. “Do you love me like he said?”

"Dean, _please_." Sam nearly begged, bringing his knees up to his chest. He put his arms on top of them, to hide his face in them. "I-I can't-" he was cut off by a soft sob escaping his lips. "I can't handle you calling me disgusting again." He whispered out. 

Dean winced, not realizing how much that would have affected him. He had just been trying to get him away. He had been reflecting. He bite his lip and closed the distance between them. He gently ran his fingers through Sam’s soft hair like he had always wanted to. 

“Sammy… I’m sorry. I just…” he paused. He was shaking. “I’m your big brother ya know? Dad told me to watch out for you. I was so scared when I started having feelings for you especially after everything with Dad. I didn’t know what to do. Logically I knew they were wrong but I couldn’t stop the thoughts and I hated myself for it. It uh… It’s going to take some time to get used to it being okay. I’ve had it locked up for so long, telling myself it’s so wrong but I want to try. _Hell._ I don’t even think that much will actually change between us anyway…” he tried to joke, not able to handle all the tension in the room. 

Sam tensed up a bit when he felt the hand in his hair, though he relaxed when he realized Dean wasn't going to hurt him. It's something Dean would never do anyways, but this situation was just… different. He lifted his head up, meeting Dean's gorgeous, yet concerned, eyes. He sniffled softly, uncurling his body slightly. "Are you… a-are you trying to say you love me too?" He asked softly. 

“I um… I figured that was implied.” he smiled softly down at Sam.

"Then why… you called me disgusting because I supported the fact that those two were happy being in love." Sam said. "Do you know how much that hurt me?" 

“It was a reflection I guess. I was just trying to get you away before I broke down. You saying you supported them kinda threw me into the wall of what I had been keeping locked up and I freaked out. I just needed you to leave. Moose came and talked to me and made me realize some things...” Dean sat down on the bed in front of Sam. He gently placed his hand on top of Sam’s. “You kinda love an emotionally damaged idiot ya know.”

Sam glanced down at their hands, using his free one to wipe away a few more tears that had fallen. He understood, he supposed. Dean was supposed to be Dad's perfect soldier. He knew how hard John had been on Dean, and he could only imagine the thoughts going on in the other's mind. "I guess I just have a way with words." He teased back softly. 

Dean chuckled at the younger and let out a huge sigh of relief. “So… if we are clearing the air here. We gonna talk about what I walked in on or…?”

Sam worried his bottom lip between his teeth, before a soft breath slipped between his lips. "I... wasn't thinking properly." He replied softly. "I wanted to know what it was like. To… to kiss you. And if I couldn't have you…" he trailed off, leaving the rest of the words unspoken. 

Dean inhaled sharply as he took in the words. God he was such an idiot. Without saying anything he leaned in as he lifted Sam’s chin up and kissed him. He tried to convey his feelings before he started internally freaking out a little. Sam felt his heart skip a beat as Dean closed the gap between their lips, his eyes slipping shut. He leaned into the kiss a bit more, though, much too soon for him, Dean was pulling away, though he didn’t go very far.

“That’s... gonna take some getting used to.” he mumbled. “I’m sorry… again.” Dean breathed out. Sam wanted to capture the other's lips in another kiss but he settled for resting his hand lightly on Dean's thigh.

"That… was much better than Squirrel's kiss." He said softly, ducking his head a bit. "But I understand." Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Of course it was. I’m still the better Dean.” Sam raised an eyebrow at the words. 

"That's what you think." He teased a bit, though it was obvious something was on his mind. "Are you going to talk to me about… what Dad did to you?" He asked softly, referring to what Dean had mentioned earlier. 

Dean’s eyes snapped up to Sam’s and he couldn’t help himself from pulling away a little bit. He knows it has been years and that John wasn’t there anymore to enforce his rules, but it was still such a hard thing to talk about. He hadn’t even realized what he had said before. He swallowed thickly, and glanced over at Sam once before deciding he deserved to know if they were going to go down this route in their relationship.

“When I was 15…” he paused and took a deep breath, psyching himself up. “I started noticing guys. Like a lot. I tried to ignore it for a while but I convinced myself that it wasn’t that bad. Had to try it just to stop my curiosity at least. So one day when Dad was on a hunt, and you were mad at me and went to bed early, I snuck out and found a guy. I wasn’t going to do the whole shebang, just so ya know, I just had to know if I was understanding what I was feeling properly. Anyway, I’m dragging on here… long story short. I liked it. And Dad came home early needing help, so he had come to look for me after realizing I wasn’t at the motel. He wasn’t happy with what he found.” Dean had to stop. He hadn’t told anyone this before and he had already had a night filled with emotional bullshit so he just needed a minute. 

"Hey…" Sam hesitated slightly, moving to rest a light hand on his back. He rubbed light circles on it, hoping to help calm him down. "It's okay. Take your time." He reassured Dean softly. He did not like where this was going. Dean smiled softly at Sam and leaned into the touch a little bit.

“Sammy… He- that was the only time he ever beat me. He made me tell you that I had gotten into a fight trying to hustle money. That was when he decided that I needed to go on hunts with him more. He didn’t trust me. And he let me know it when you weren’t around. I know you saw something different, but it was mostly fake. I tried to be the ‘Perfect Soldier’ so that he would forget about it but it didn’t seem to work. So I already was being told I was shit basically every day just because I even _thought_ about liking guys, that later when I started noticing my…” he trailed off for a minute and looked away. “When I started noticing my feelings for you I had to put up walls. I couldn’t let you or dad find out. I was already disgusting and I just had to go the extra mile, ya know?” he let out a self deprecating laugh. “So yeah… Uh that’s that.” 

"Dean…" Sam's heart physically hurt at hearing all of that. He hadn't even noticed, and it made him feel horrible. And the times he did notice? John usually brushed it off with some excuse that always made perfect sense. "I-I am so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to… to help you." He whispered out, pulling him into a gentle hug. It made his rage against their father spark up again. 

Dean seized up at the hug at first but slowly relaxed. He tried to wish the tears away that were building in his eyes. “I didn’t want you to know Sammy.” his voice cracked. “...Like I said. He isn’t here anymore and really? You are the one that matters. Thank you for making me talk about it.” He chuckled sadly. “...Hell. For making us talk about us. But enough with this chick flick shit. Too much for one night.”

Sam let out a soft laugh, which was muffled slightly by Dean's shoulder. "Okay. You're right." He admitted, pulling away from the hug. He brought one of his hands up to wipe away one of the tears that slid down Dean's cheek. "Thank you for opening up to me." 

“It was probably about time for it to happen anyways…” Dean mumbled, he was starting to feel awkward and exposed about all this but was trying to fight his fight or flight instincts. “We should probably call it a night. We still have to deal with those idiots tomorrow.”

“...Yeah.” Sam smiled softly. He felt emotionally drained himself at this point, moving to slide under his covers. He looked up as Dean started to head towards the door. "Dean?" 

“Yeah?” he paused, looking back at Sam. 

"Stay? Please?" Sam asked with a slight blush on his cheeks, a hopeful look on his face. Dean faltered for a minute but fully turned around. He pointed his finger at Sam accusingly. 

“Alright fine. But no funny business!” he teased, walking towards the other side of the bed. Sam's smile widened, as he shuffled over on the bed to make room for the other male. 

Dean side eyed Sam and quickly shoved his jeans off, before sliding under the covers as well, laying flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. 

They hadn't shared a bed in years, but Sam felt safe. And happy. 

"So… does funny business mean no cuddling?' He asked after the two of them had settled down. Dean just sighed playfully and lifted up his arm for Sam. 

Sam didn't need anymore than that. He moved closer to Dean, tucking himself against Dean's side. He slid one of his legs over Dean's, resting his head on his chest with a soft yawn. "Goodnight." He mumbled out a bit sleepily. "... love you." 

“...love you too.” Dean choked out, barely above a whisper. He was going to need a lot of healing, but he wanted to do this. They deserved it. 

~~~ 

Imposter Sam was the first one awake, heading into the kitchen. He was caught off guard when he noticed Sam wasn't awake yet. There seemed to be no other movement in the bunker, and it was odd. 

He made his way through the rooms, in search of the other Sam, fearing the two hadn’t made up last night. He came to a stop outside of Sam's room, hesitating before he pushed the door open. "Oh my god…" he whispered out. A smile slipped onto his lips though. The two were still cuddled up the same way they had fallen asleep the night before. He shut the door again before he headed to the kitchen to start on some coffee. He was sure he could figure out the coffee machine while he waited for the others to wake up. 

Imposter Dean stumbled his way into the kitchen and saw Sam’s back to him. He was almost within reach of him and was just about to give him a hug from behind when he paused, remembering yesterday. “You’re my Sam, right?” He questioned.

Imposter Sam turned slightly to look at Dean. "I just spent fifteen minutes trying to figure out this horrid coffee machine. Does that answer your question?" He replied, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips lightly. "You should see us from this universe though." He hinted. 

Imposter Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Imposter Sam’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Yeah? They finally figure their shit out?” he questioned. 

Imposter Sam nodded his head, leaning back into his arms. "They have." He replied. "They're actually cuddling. Which is impressive since it took us a few weeks before you even dared to cuddle me." Dean scoffed and pulled back so he could turn Imposter Sam around to face him. He caged him up against the counter. “Yeah well look at us now!” Dean teased, leaning in for a kiss.

“Oh god.” Dean groaned in fake disgust, he turned to look at the sleepy Sam beside him.. “Is that really what we will be like? I don’t know if I can handle that!.” 

"Admit it, Dean. It's adorable." Sam said, watching the two of them from the doorway. It was obvious how in love they were, and it really made him hopeful for the future. 

Imposter Sam pulled away from the kiss, still tangled up in Imposter Dean's arms. "Trust me, other me. It is definitely worth the wait." He said, hoping Sam would get the hint. He smirked as the colour changed in Sam's cheeks to a bright red blush. 

Dean chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at Imposter Dean with a smirk, silently giving him props. “Anyway…” he started, trying not to think about those thoughts just yet. “Glad we are getting along better and everything but ya’ll really need to leave. Let’s eat and then back to the books!” Dean groaned after a second. “Ugh I hate that I just suggested we research.” 

~~~

Finally, after what seemed to be a hopeless deadend, the four of them had finally found a way to get Imposter Sam and Imposter Dean back to their universe. 

Sam seemed somewhat upset at the fact that the other two were actually leaving. He was starting to get a bit emotional as the four of them started to mix together ingredients for the spell.

Imposter Sam handed Imposter Dean the sheet with the spell on it again, offering him a soft smile. "Ready to get back to our universe?" He asked. Imposter Dean chuckled and slipped his hand into Imposter Sam’s.

“My whole universe is already here, but yeah. Besides, our puppy probably misses us too.” The two quickly said the spell and with a poof, they were gone, leaving Sam and Dean standing in the library processing their last words. Sam’s head snapped over to Dean’s as it clicked. 

“They have a dog!?!” He practically shouted. “Can we get a dog!?!” Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. Looks like it was time for their first fight as a couple already.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments Appreciated <3


End file.
